


Pieces of Me

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is a single mother, raising her six-year-old son, Harper, when she meets Carmilla--the smart, sexy, incredibly gorgeous first grade teacher, and she realizes it's no wonder Harper likes her so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have named this song after Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson. :P

This is going to sound really weird, but I am OCD about starting a story on the first post, like I like to wait until it'll say Chapter 1 if that makes sense haha so I'll post chapter 1 soon!


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura meets Carmilla, her son's teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be longer :)  
> THAT EPISODE TODAY I'M SO PROUD OF CARMILLA AND I REALLY HOPE THIS MAKES LAURA REALIZE WHAT SHE'S DOING

"Harper, slow down!"

"He's fine, Laura. Kirsch's got him." Danny says reassuringly, rubbing my shoulder. I try to relax, I really do, but when you've got a six year old that is constantly running around, it wears someone out, you know? I love it, though. I love Harper more than anything. He's just very energetic. Which is why I have Kirsch.

"Momma, Uncle Kirsch said we don't get naps in first grade. Is that true?" Harper asks, tugging on my shirt.

I laugh. "You really had to crush his dreams, Kirsch?"

Kirsch is out of breath, my guess from having to chase around Harper. He used to be able to keep up with him. I laugh, picking Harper up and putting him in his carseat. Danny looks over at me. "You wanna go to a movie with us?"  
"I'm sorry, I gotta get him home. I gotta wake up earlier tomorrow because there's a meeting at work."

Kirsch laughs. "I love that kid, but really, little hottie, you're getting way too old."

"Shut up."

__________

 

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I got stuck at work and--" I pause when I walk into Harper's classroom and see the most  _beautiful_ woman sitting at the desk. She took off her reading glasses and looked up. She smirked when our eyes met.

"It's fine, cupcake." she says. "Believe me, I understand having to stick around at work."

"Thank you, for staying with him." I reply.

She shrugs "He's a good kid. Might I ask why his father couldn't pick him up?"  
"Excuses." I told her. She nodded, and stood up, walking over to me. She held out her hand.

"I'm Carmilla." she smirks again. Damn, Harper's kindergarten teacher was not this gorgeous.

"Momma!" Harper walks into the room, smiling.

"Hey, buddy!" I smile, ruffling his hair. "Where were you?"  
"I had to go to the bathroom." he says. "Guess what guess what guess what?"

"What?" I ask, laughing a little.

"Ms. Karnstein gave me a cookie when all the other kids were gone."

"I told you not to say anything." Carmilla says, smiling a little.

"It's okay." I laugh. "Did you tell her thank you?"  
He nods. "I really like Ms. Karnstein, Momma. She's a very good teacher."

Carmilla and I look at each other again. "I'm glad, now go get your stuff." I tell him, and he goes to get his stuff. "Thanks." I say to Carmilla.

"No problem." she says. "I like the kid."

"It's nice to see him liking school. I mean, not that you're not a good teacher, but he--"  
"Cupcake," she laughs. "I see where he gets his constant rambling from. Will I see you tomorrow at the Back To School assembly?"

"I'll be here." I smile.

"I look forward to it." she winks, walking away.

Harper walks up with his backpack. "I'm ready to go!" he says. "Mommy, you're staring."

I snap out of my gaze, and Carmilla laughs a little. "Right, let's go." I give her one last glance as we walk out. She smirks at me, and I feel myself blushing.

"Bye Ms. Karnstein!" Harper says, waving. She waves back.

"Bye, Harper. Try not to let your Mommy blush too much."

It would be my luck that the first girl I've fallen for in years is my kid's teacher.

I'm so screwed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. I Still Have A Chance, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura talks to Carmilla some more; and she learns more about Collin's girlfriend, Ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I'll try to update today or tomorrow :)

"Momma, why can't Daddy come to the assembly too?" Harper asks as I unbuckle him from his carseat. It makes me so sad that Harper's dad, Collin, isn't in his life. Because when Harper asks questions like these, it breaks my heart.

"He's got errands to run, buddy." I tell him as he hops out of the car.

"Am I still going to his house this weekend?"

I nod and hold his hand as we walk into the school. "Yep. Are you sure you're okay with Ally being there?"

"Yeah, I like her." he smiles. Ally is Collin's new girlfriend, and she's fairly nice. I've only met her when I've picked up Harper, but she's a lot more responsible than Collin from what I've heard. It sounds like Harper spends more time with her than Collin does whenever he spends a weekend there.

When we walk in to the gym, where the assembly is being held, Harper runs off to his classmates. I don't know why parents have to go to these things. I mean, I get that they want to educate us on all the back to school stuff, but they're so boring.

"Hello, Miss Hollis." I look up and there he is--Theo. I met Theo in high school, and he'd had a little crush on me. I was with Collin, at the time, and we'd become pretty good friends. And actually, he'd been there in those early days when Collin wasn't--even before Harper was born. He'd drifted away though a few weeks after Harper was born, and I hadn't seen him since graduation.

"Hey, Theo." I say politely. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm a teacher." he smiles.

"What grade?" I ask.

"Second grade."  
"Oh cool! Maybe you'll get Harper."  
"I was just about to ask how the little one was." he says. "How is he?"

"He's alright." I reply. "He's six now."  
"Wow, time flies." he says. "Is Collin still not present?"

I nod. "Harper gets a weekend with him once a month, but Collin isn't really there. It's mostly his girlfriend."

"Are you okay with that?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah, she's nice. I feel bad for her, though, not knowing how much of a jerk he actually is."

"She'll figure it out eventually." he says. "So...are you seeing anyone?"  
I laugh. "You still have that crush on me?"  
He nods. "I can't help it."

"Look, Theo, you're awesome...but I'm gay."

"Oh." he says. "Well, it was worth a try. Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"Nope." I reply.

"Hello, Miss Hollis." I turn around and see Carmilla walking to us. Wow, okay, she's even more gorgeous than yesterday if that's even possible. "Hey, Theo."

"Hey." he mumbles. "I'll see you around, Laura."

He walks away and Carmilla raises an eyebrow.

"That was so awkward." I say.

She laughs. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he had a crush on me in high school."

She smiles. "Can't blame him."

I blush. "You're such a flirt."  
"That's the main thing you need to know about me, cutie." she smiles. "Where's Harper?"

"He went over to his friends." I say.

"His father's not here, is he?"  
"Nope. He's probably sitting at some bar, leaving his girlfriend home alone watching Netflix."

"Well, I'm glad you're smart enough to realize he's not good for you. It doesn't sound like he is, anyway."  
"He's not. I feel sorry for his girlfriend." I tell her.

"So...are you seeing anyone?"  
I laugh. "Theo just asked me that. And besides, you're my son's teacher."  
"Yeah, but the school year doesn't last forever."

I smile a little. "I'm not seeing anyone, no."

She smirks. "So I have a chance?"  
"We'll see." I smile as the principal steps up on stage.

"Hello parents and students." she says. And then she goes on this long, boring speech....

 

"Wanna go get some coffee?" Carmilla says to me, gesturing towards the door. I smile and follow her, and she leads me to the teacher's lounge. "Sorry, she's just...boring."  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks so." I laugh.

She smiles as we walk into the teacher's lounge.

"Will we get caught?" I ask.

"Cupcake, you gotta break the rules every now and then." she says. "Do you like cream in your coffee?"  
I nod.

She makes us both a cup of coffee and then hands me mine, and then we sit on the couch. "So tell me, cupcake. Tell me about yourself."  
I shrug. "There's really not a lot of-"

"Don't you dare try to say there's nothing to tell." she says. "Come on, I wanna get to know you. You're interesting."  
I raise an eyebrow. "Me? Interesting?"

 

"Yeah, obviously." she said.

"Well, I mean....my main focus in life is Harper." I tell her.

She nods. "That's good." she says. "So if I might ask, and if this is too personal that's fine, but how did you meet Harper's father anyway?"

"He was my boyfriend in high school." I tell her. "Before I realized I was gay."  
She nods. "Does he have any other kids?"  
"No, he doesn't. Just Harper. He's not really in Harper's life that much, though."

"Well, you're doing an awesome job raising him. He's a good kid."

"Thank you." I smile. "It's not just me, though. My dad and my friends Kirsch and Danny help me a lot."

"Hey, give yourself some credit." she says.

"Well thanks." I say. "So what about you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tell me about yourself."

"Well, cupcake, I can't do that, gotta keep my mystery right?" she winks. Again.

This is going to be very, very difficult.

_____________________

"Hi, Ally." Harper says as he hops out of the car.

"Hey, kiddo." she smiles.

"Is Daddy home?"

"No, buddy, he'll be back soon though."

I hand Harper his backpack. "You'll be good this weekend?"  
"Yep!" he smiles.

Ally looks up at me. "How're you, Laura?"  
I shrug. "I"m alright. How about yourself?"  
"I'm good." she says. "Hey, Harper, how about you go on inside and I'll be in in a few minutes okay?"

Harper sighs. "You guys are such women." We both laugh.

 

 "What's wrong?" I ask Ally after he goes inside.

  
"I think I'm pregnant."

 


	4. Danny's Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura learns that she has more in common with Carmilla than she thought.

"Pregnant?" I ask. She nods. "Is it Collin's?"  
"Yeah. And I wish it wasn't, because I see how little he is in Harper's life...I'm sorry." she says.

"No, it's okay. It's true. Does anyone else know?"

"Nope. You're the first person I've told because you're the only person that's been in this situation before. With Collin, I mean."

And then I go back to that day, six years ago, when I found out I was pregnant with Harper. I was seventeen. I remember telling my dad with shaking hands, and he gave me a hug. I remember telling Collin, and getting in a fight about it.

_"I don't want a kid right now, Laura! Don't you get that?"_

_"I get that, Collin, but you should've thought about that three weeks ago."_

_"It's not me. I'm not the father. Besides, it's not like I'm the only guy you've slept with."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Cut the crap, Laura, we both know _ _you've been sleeping around with Theo."_

_"I haven't!"_

It was after that fight that I broke up with Collin.

Collin's parents offered to help out with the little one, and they made Collin get a job so he could pay child support. They'd told me countless times over the years that they wished Collin was a better father and that he needs to man up. Collin's little brother, Kyle, who was fourteen at the time, would typically spend more time with Harper than Collin did when Collin still lived at home and it'd be Harper's weekends with him.

So even though I knew Ally would have the support of Collin's parents and Kyle, I knew she was scared, because I was scared.

I put my arm around her and gave her a hug. "It'll be okay. I promise."

It's the first time I've really connected with her.

__________________

"Wait, how long have they been dating?" Danny asks that day when we're sitting at lunch with Kirsch and SJ.

"I don't know, a few months." I reply. "That's not the point. The point is, we all know how much of a douchebag Collin is."

"Is she keeping the baby?"  
"Yeah, she is." I reply, looking at the menu.

"Hey," Kirsch says, nudging me. "She'll be okay. You said it yourself, Collin's parents and Kyle were really helpful when Harper was born. They'll take good care of the kid."

"I know. Thanks, Kirsch."  
"No problem, little hottie."

Our waiter walks up and we order, and then Danny's phone rings. "Sorry guys," she says, looking to see who's calling. "Can I answer this?"

We all nod, and she gets up and walks away to answer. Kirsch and SJ look at each other. "What?" I ask.

"It's her girlfriend." Kirsch smiles.

"Who?"

"Has she not told you about her yet?"

"No." I reply. Danny and I dated in college, but that didn't last long. I'm long over her, but I'm a little insulted that she'd told Kirsch and SJ before telling me. Especially because she isn't Kirsch's biggest fan.

Danny comes back and sits down. "Why didn't you tell Laura about your girlfriend?" Kirsch asks.

"Oh..." Danny says. "Sorry. I just...figured you wouldn't wanna know."  
"And you couldn't ask me that?"  
She sighs. "I'm sorry. We just, well, we started dating not that long ago."  
"Who is she?" I ask.

She blushes a little and hands me her phone, showing me a picture of her. My mouth drops. Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP.

It's Carmilla.

_________________________________

"Can you explain to me why you didn't think to tell me that you're dating my best friend?"

"Whoa there, cupcake, I had no idea she was your best friend." Carmilla says, putting down her pen. "Care to explain why you're barging into my office during my lunch break to question me?"  
"Sorry." I say. "It just...caught me off guard."

"Why does it matter to you, anyway? You said it yourself, I'm your kid's teacher. I didn't think you were interested in me."  
"I'm...look," I say, siting at the edge of her desk. "I'm sorry I freaked out. It's just that, I found out that same day that Harper's dad's girlfriend is pregnant, and I was a little stressed out. Not to mention that I used to date Danny, so it's really weird that the first person she's dated in a while happens to be my son's teacher."

She laughs and stands up, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "If it makes you feel any better, she didn't even tell me about you until yesterday."

"Yeah....still not feeling better." I smile a little.

"Well how about I treat you to dinner this weekend? Would that make you feel better?"  
I blush a little. "Not really, considering your my best friend's girlfriend."

"You're a piece of work, cupcake." she mutters. "I didn't mean as a date. I'm just saying, since I'm your son's teacher and I'm dating your best friend...maybe we should get to know each other a little more."

"Okay, fine. But just promise you'll take my mind off everything?"  
She smirks. I've seen that smirk--she's used that when flirting with me. "Will do, cutie."

 

 

 


	5. Never Let Them Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long--I won't take this long next chapter!

"Are you sure this isn't weird?" Danny asks as we walk into the State Fair. Kirsch and Carmilla are in front of us, talking, and I stayed behind with Danny and Harper.

"It's fine, Danny." I tell her.

I had explained to Harper that Carmilla was friends with Danny, and that's why we were hanging out with her. Carmilla told us that her brother was going to be there with his girlfriend and their daughter, who was five, and that her sister was going to be there with her kids, Trey, Aiden, and Alex, who were twelve, eight, and four. I was kinda excited for Harper to be around some kids--because he, well, it's not that he was shy. He really could talk to anyone and feel comfortable. But yet, in a sense, he was shy, and had a hard time making friends. He typically liked to hang out with older people. He didn't really talk to other kids, except the kids in my dad's neighborhood, where Harper spent most of his afternoons when I get stuck at work.

"Kitty!" a young guy that was a little shorter than Carmilla walked up, his arms open for a hug. She gave him a quick hug, and then went to introduce him to us.

"This is my brother, Will." she said. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair, smiling at us. "William, this is Laura, Kirsch, SJ, and my girlfriend, Danny."

I still hated to hear that. "It's nice to meet you all." Will smiled. A young woman with dark curly hair walked up with a little girl who I assumed was Will's daughter. "This is my girlfriend, Mel, and my daughter, Emily."

The little girl looked just like Will. She was adorable, and I looked down at Harper, who was next to me--and he was staring at her the exact same way I stared at Carmilla. "Hi," Emily said shyly, smiling a little.

"Is Mattie here yet?" Carmilla asks.

"Yeah, I just saw her." he says, looking around. "Not sure where she is, though."

Carmilla walks up to Danny, wrapping her arms around her. Danny's so much taller than her, but she wraps her arm around Carmilla's shoulder and pulls her closer. I can't help but notice that Will doesn't seem to like Danny. He keeps glancing over at me, and then back at them, and I can't tell if he's trying to ask me if there's something going on or not.

"Mattie!"

Another young woman walks up, Carmilla running to her for a hug. "Hey little sis," she says. She nods over at Will. "William."

William notices the awkward silence. "Well!" he says. "I was thinking maybe the kids could run off to go ride some rides, while we walk around and maybe get a few drinks?"

Carmilla glances at Will. "Who's driving?"

"Mel is." he says, giving her the same look. What the heck is going on?

I bend down to Harper's level. "You gonna be okay, buddy?"

He sighs. "Yes, Mom, I'm fine. I'm six years old."  
"I know, buddy, but you know what can happen."

"I know, Mom. You've told me all about stranger danger. And Ms. Karnstein has taught us some in school, too."

I look up at Carmilla, who's currently...getting to know Danny's lips. "Well that's good." I tell him. "Be careful, okay?"

"He'll be fine." Will says. "Trey and Aiden will keep an eye on the kiddos."

"Meet me back here at eight, okay?" I say to Harper.

"Okay," he says, giving me a hug. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, kid." I smile.

He runs in the distance towards the rides with Emily and Alex, with Trey and Aiden following behind.  Kirsch rubs my shoulder. "He'll be fine, little hottie." he said.

"I know...it's just, he's so much smaller than everyone else."

"If it helps, Hollis, he's good in school. Kids don't pick on him for his size. At least, not the kids in the class."

I nod at her.  Thanks."

We start walking around, Kirsch, Danny, SJ, Will, Mel, Mattie, Carmilla, and I--and we stop to play a few games here and there. Eventually, we all separate, and I'm left with Will and Mel, who are throwing darts at a board to try and win a prize.

"So, Laura," Will says, throwing a dart--and missing. "Carmilla said something about Harper in class?"  
"Yeah, she's his teacher." I tell him.

"Oh, cool." he says. "I really want Emily to be in her class, but apparently the school won't allow it because she's her niece."

"She's a good teacher. Harper really likes her."

He throws another dart, missing again. "He seems like a good kid."

"He is. How long have you and Mel been together?"  
"Eight years." Mel says.

"Wow, that's a long time."  
"Yeah, it is." Will replies, holding a dart in his hands and eyeing it. He looks up, trying to look casual. "So...you single?"  
Mel gives him a look. He groans.

"I'm asking for Carmilla, not me." he says.

"Oh." I reply. "Yeah, I'm single."

"I can't help but notice that it should be you and Carmilla, not Carmilla and Danny. And there was definitely tension of the sexual kind between you and Danny." he says, throwing the dart.

"Well, there's not." I reply. "Danny and I are just friends, Carmilla and I are just friends--I'm happy for them."  
"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you don't like Carmilla." he says, throwing another dart.

The little twerp got it. "Yes!" he shouts. "I think that's proof enough right there."

___________________________

I learn that Will is twenty-three, which is how old I am, and Carmilla is twenty-five, while Mattie is thirty-one. From what Will told me, Mattie was nineteen when she had Trey,  twenty-three when she had Aiden, and twenty-seven when she had Alex. And Will was eighteen when Mel had Emily.

We had a lot in common--me and Will. He told me that at first, he thought he was the father of a girl he didn't remember ever sleeping with. But due to the drinking habits back then, he wasn't sure, so he was there for that girl, Chelsea. And then he did a DNA test after Chelsea's daughter, Juliet, was born, and turns out he wasn't the father. That's when he found out he was Emily's father.

Will told me that even though he and Mel had broken up by the time Emily was born, they remained friends and raised her together. I really wish Collin was like him. He's so mature, so wise--he said he brought a child into this world, and he was going to take responsibility for it.

Will's mother wasn't supportive like my dad was, and Will's dad wasn't in the picture, so Will did it all by himself--along with Mel. It was the same with Mattie, except the father of Trey and Aiden wasn't in the picture, but Alex's father treated them as if they were his own kids.

I told Will and Mel all about Collin and Ally, and Collin's parents, and Kyle. I told them how Harper really liked Ally and had been begging for a little sibling for so long, and that he'd be excited when I told him Ally was having a baby, but we weren't planning on telling him until later.

It was about 8:15 though, when I was waiting where I told Harper to meet me. Trey was the only one of the kids with a cell phone, but we figured they had stayed together--that's common sense, right? But here I was, standing in the exact spot I told him to meet me...and he's nowhere to be seen.

"Laura, I'm sure he's fine." SJ was trying to make me feel better, I know. But I was really, really worried. Harper's my son and he's the person that keeps me going. I can't imagine the things that could happen to him. I'd watched enough of the news, heck I was a journalist--

"What's going on?" Carmilla asks as she and Danny walk up. Carmilla lets go of Danny's hand and wraps her arms around me, and out of the corner of my eye I see Danny's eyes glaring at me. I ignore it, because that's not important right now. What is important is finding Harper.

"I can't find Harper. I told him to meet me here."

"Shhh, it's okay." she says, running her hands through my hair. "Let me call Trey and see where they're at." She pulls away and grabs her phone, and waits a few seconds before speaking. "Where the fuck are you?" she asks into the phone. "Did it not occur to you that bringing Laura's son back on time was also your responsibility?....I know you had your phone the entire time, Trey. Harper didn't have a way to check the time.  _You_ did. Get your ass over here."

She hangs up and resumes hugging me.

"He's on his way."

___________________________________________

Trey showed up five minutes later with Alex and Emily. Aiden and Harper aren't with them.

I was furious. I kept my cool, though, and Danny suggested that we inform security. So Carmilla volunteered to go with me to security, because "a friend of mine works there."

As we walked into the security office, we were greeted by two redheads, one with short hair and another with long, curly hair. The curly haired one looked up and smiled. "Hello, how may I help you?"

The short haired one was looking at a clipboard over what looked like notes. "Hey, vampire."

I give Carmilla a look. "Nickname." she said. "LaF, this is Laura. Laura, this is Lafontaine."

Lafontaine looked up and smiled. "Hey, Laura. They/them pronouns."

I nodded.

"And this is Perry." Carmilla says, gesturing to the curly haired one. "We can't find Laura's son and Mattie's son."

Lafontaine and Perry both looked up with a look of worry. "Does Mattie know?"  
"Yeah, and she's saying they're fine, all that. But they were supposed to meet us at eight with the other kids, and they didn't show up." Carmilla said.

"We'll send out a search." LaF said as Perry typed into the computer. "J.P. and his team will go out and look for them. We'll find them."

They made a few phone calls and Carmilla and I sat in the waiting area. We were both quiet until Carmilla looked up and grabbed my hand. She doesn't realize that holding my hand will make everything worse because I think I like her but she's dating Danny and she's my son's teacher....this is so wrong. But it feels so right.

"They'll be okay." she says. "I promise you that."

"How do you know?"  
"Harper's a smart kid. So is Aiden."

"Okay, J.P., Betty, Natalie, and AJ are out looking for them in different areas. They'll call when they find them."

When. LaF said "when." Not if.

About ten minutes later, the phone rang, and Carmilla and I both stood up and walked to the desk. Perry hung up the phone and smiled. "They found them."

We both squealed and hugged each other, and LaF told us that they were bringing them here. But Carmilla and I couldn't wait. We took off running, because LaF told us what direction they were coming from and she got a little bit ahead than me.

But I still could see how she was clinging to both of them like she never wanted to let them go.

 

 


End file.
